Melting Ice
by EasternSunflower
Summary: ""Get over yourself," Mello's voice was hot with fury. I envied Near, the only one able to break Mello's ice." MattXNear First One-shot. Matt and Mello have a fight, Matt stays with Near... Major smut happens, but then what about Mello? Did he plan this?


**Author's Note= *Sigh* so this is my first one-shot. I felt the need to do MattXNear, and I wasn't sure if I should pour it into Hack My Heart. I decided against it, and instead wrote a one-shot. Or at least attempted to. As stated before, I ain't no queen of smut (At least not yet, at this rate I may become one?) so if it's not wonderful (Though I hope it is)… well then unfortunately it isn't wonderful… =(**

**Matt's POV**

* * *

The cold winds shill me to the bone and I stay outside despite the fact. I won't be going back in today; at least, not with how Mello's been. I love him, I really do, but he's always holding himself back. He's always holding _us _back.

I stare out at the busy street in front of our apartment. The stairs I'm sitting on are cold and hard, like stone… _That's because they are stone, idiot._

I groan as my cell phone rings, it's odd though; Mello never calls me after a fight.

"Moshi moshi?" I answer in Japanese just for the hell of it.

"Hello Matt." I freeze before relaxing and going back to my sarcastic (and pathetic) Japanese.

"Ohayo Nia." My voice sounds bored, but I swear I can hear my own shivering, meaning Near probably can too.

"Why is Matt sitting outside?" Heh, see?

"Because," I state, knowing Mello would NOT appreciate my conversing with Near.

"Why doesn't Matt ever tell me anything anymore?" I grit my teeth, he had a point. Even after I'd first met Mello, I'd still tell Near things. He'd always give me advice and would lend an ear, but after a while, I couldn't tell him things anymore. Mello didn't like it.

"You know Mello doesn't like it, Near."

"… And Matt doesn't have anything he wishes to tell me?" I did, but should I?

I sighed giving in. "Mello is… holding back. He keeps rejecting me, and it's getting worse. You know how back at Whammy's I was the only one he wouldn't hit?"

"Near remembers."

"Well, that's changed. I can't even hug him, or sit remotely close to him. I can't be myself. I just have to-"

"You have to fucking what?" I shot up from crouching in on myself, as I'd unconsciously done.

The cell phone was snatched from my hand by Mello. He was quietly seething. This wasn't the same Mello from back then. The one who would tell you exactly what was on his mind, or what he was feeling, if it wasn't clearly displayed on his face. No, this Mello was cold. Scratch that, he was fucking freezing.

"Mello should not be angry with Matt. I am the one who initiated contact," Near's voice rang out over the speaker phone.

"Get over yourself," Mello's voice was hot with fury. I envied Near, the only one able to break Mello's ice.

"Matt, you can stay with Near tonight if you want to talk to him so badly." The words stung, but I refused to show it.

"Halle will be there to retrieve Matt in ten minutes." Click. He hung up.

_Thanks Near, ten minutes of torture._

Surprisingly, the ten minutes went fast. It included Mello shoving his tongue down my throat to 'remind' me who I 'belonged' to. Of course, I loved it. Who wouldn't? Mello just tasted so good, but eventually said blond pulled away with a smirk.

"Don't forget me while you're gone, 'kay?" Kay? Mello never said 'kay'.

"Kay," I replied before I could think on it too much.

Good, he didn't catch my doubt; I would've been screwed if he had. I thought these idle thoughts as I watched the blond mafia boss walk away, leaving me behind again. It brought back memories from Whammy's; bad ones, good ones, ones I should forget, and ones I should remember.

I sighed and lit a cigarette before leaning back on my elbows, waiting for Halle to come pick me up. I knew that she was the only link (other than me) connecting Mello and Near. Said albino probably thought it best to send someone Mello knew. I really wish he hadn't. The woman wasn't even here yet, but I could already hear her questions. I got the idea that she wasn't one to give up easily.

I hissed out the last drag of my fifth cigarette as a black SUV pulled up. Feelings of panic and dread welled up inside of me at the sight of the woman. She looked like girl-Mello. Not good. Said woman motioned me to the backseat.

I got up slowly, just to annoy her; it worked by the way. I opened the door and hopped into the vehicle.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Near and two other men in the SUV. One of which was _way_ too close to me. I jumped out of my seat even though we were moving. The Mello-like woman shot me a glare.

"Matt should resume sitting _now,_" Near said, looking up from his soldier.

This seemed to surprise the two other men, apparently Near didn't spend this much attention to normal people. Then again, who said I was normal? I sat down across from him on the floor, and thankfully farther away from the black haired man who had been too close.

"Good," Near went back to playing with his finger puppets. _Wait, when did he get those?_ "So will Matt finish what he was telling me earlier?"

"Tell you in front of all of these people?" I hissed.

"If Matt tells Near, Matt can smoke as much as he likes back at SPK head-quarters." I just stared. Did Near really just bribe me? Ah, well, I really didn't mind, I could smoke. I reach into my pocket searching for my fags.

"You're Matt, right?" The lighter haired and obviously oldest man spoke. I nodded, pausing my actions. "Though Near said you could at base, please do not smoke in the car."

I considered it, and just let a cigarette hang from my lips, while playing with my lighter.

"Uh…" I could never start these things…

"What did Matt and Mello fight about?" Seriously, even if Mello would kill me for saying this, but god bless Near.

"I was on the couch, playing Super Mario on my DS. I was replaying the game, back at level one, and somehow, even though I had played this game more times than I can remember, I was being eaten! It was horrible and-"

"Matt is getting off topic. Near now believes that this fight must have been especially unpleasant." …I take that back. Damn Near…

"It was fine. Mello just threw around some words is all, and maybe a book…"

"And Matt got hit by said book?"

"Maybe…" I looked away before accidentally biting my cigarette, effectively killing it.

"Where at?" Near spoke bluntly, leaving no room to argue; still, I found room.

"Oh…. No where important… just on my thigh," I stated with as much nonchalance as I could collect.

"Matt will show Near once he is back at base. Continue." I sighed, there was no winning, was there?

"Mello got back and I didn't notice. Then Mello shot my DS-"

"He did WHAT?" So maybe this 'Mello-like' woman wasn't so Mello-like after all… I ignored her.

"Then I-I," ignoring the older man's earlier request, I lit a cigarette and was about to take a drag when the younger man snatched it from me. I experienced an emotion I hadn't in years. Anger; it was pure rage. A sign of how much my addiction had gotten to me.

"Then I still ignored him." My voice was cold, hard, and portrayed the fact that I was ready to blow.

"Then he took my cigarette," I stared the black haired man down, "Then I hurt him."

"Matt will calm down," Near's calm demeanor cut straight through my addiction fueled fury, "and Gevanni will return Matt's cigarette."

Gevanni did as he was told (everyone seemed to when either Near or Mello told them to do something), and I immediately took a drag. Sighing out my previous anger with the smoke, I didn't say anything else.

"Matt is obviously not comfortable telling Near details in front of Gevanni, Rester, and Halle. If Matt wishes to smoke at head-quarters he will state the cause of Mello's and his… disagreement."

I opened my mouth to speak.

"The main reason; Matt must be blunt is if he wishes to maintain his addiction." _Damn you, Near._ He had this little smirk on his usually blank face.

"The cause of our … disagreement," I started, using Near's words, "Was that I admitted that I-I…" I couldn't say it.

"That you love him?" I turned to the woman, gaping.

"Are you fucking insane?" I hissed at her. "If I had said that, I'd be dea-"

"Halle meant if Matt said he loved Mello." My mouth shut and I scoffed.

"I've already done that before…"

"What was Matt going to say? Since I'm sure Matt does not wish to relive what occurred." I shuddered, Near was right.

"I-I," I looked nervously at the two men before settling on Near, he still had a smirk on. Damn it, he knew.

"I can't say." I whispered.

I already knew the drill and handed my three packs (I like to keep a lot with me, you never know with Mello…) to Near.

"Matt's lighter," Near stated. _Psychic…_ I handed my lighter to him.

The others in the SUV probably didn't notice it, but I did. Near had run his fingers against my wrist… So what if I liked it?

"Near also requests Matt's wallet." _Seriously, Near's psychic…_ I did as I was told, and was rewarded with Near's fingers dancing briefly across my palm.

"Is there anything Matt will be able to do to please Near and regain his smoking privilege?" I imitated Near's speaking style and blank tone.

"I think I may know of some acts Matt could commit to get his tobacco privilege back." There was a knowing look in his eyes, and it sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

"Matt should now exit the van. He has arrived." I looked up at Near who was half standing, clutching his toy soldier to his chest.

I stood up and got out of the vehicle, offering Near my back. He got on and I piggy-backed him. Halle, Gevanni, and Rester stared. I promptly ignored them, and walked where I was instructed by the albino whose current residence was on my back. He was subtly rubbing my neck and chest. He leaned, he mouth close to my ear.

"If Matt makes a sound, Near will deny Matt any release. Near means no smoking cigarettes, no playing games, and no orgasm." I nearly choked at his list.

_This guy… my fags are one thing, my games another, but a sexual threat? Seriously..._ I kept my mouth shut and bit my lip when his fingers ran over my currently pert nipples. I was internally cursing him to hell.

"Matt will take Near to Near's room so we may converse about Matt's dilemma." I followed Near's instructions, and soon I found myself in a room much like Near's old room back at Whammy's. It was completely white.

"Get on the bed, Matt." It wasn't a suggestion, but unlike Mello's orders, Near's were soft. I knew what he meant. I put him down beside the bed before climbing onto it.

"Matt will hand-cuff his wrists to the head board, on his knees." I actually had no clue where this was going, but I did as I was told, purely out of curiosity.

I felt a dip in the mattress informing me that Near was now on the bed as well. He wriggled underneath me, now only clad in a pair of white boxers. I'd shed my shirt and goggles before I had cuffed myself. Near undid my belt carefully, he was so gentle compared to Mello… He slid of my jeans, revealing my boxers. Black, Mello said he liked me in black. His reason was that it looked nice against my pale skin, but I had a nagging voice that said it was because Near wore white…

Near poked my tenderly bruised thigh and I hissed at him, allowing my head to drop through my arms and coincidently into the white-haired boy's crotch. My face colored instantly, Near meanwhile bucked into my face. My, wasn't he up for it. No pun intended.

I managed to pull his boxers down with my teeth; he then kicked them off and removed mine. I knew what was coming, and I was excited in more ways than one.

I nuzzled Near's smaller shaft with my nose. I knew I wasn't allowed orgasm until he had one. so I took him, deep throating him and bobbing quickly, using my tongue all the while. I sucked harder as he began to encourage me by licking my shaft near the base. He and Mello were the only ones who knew I liked that, though Mello hardly ever took advantage of it.

I moaned around Near's member, accidentally completing him. I tried to swallow all of it, but failed. Near pulled himself out of my mouth and turned around, still under me. He licked his own semen off my face. Near loved to use his tongue, didn't he?

I had no complaints though, especially when the albino rubbed his ass against me. I groaned and grinded against him… Okay, I dry humped him. He put four delicate fingers to my lips, took them in and eagerly coated them in saliva. He pulled them out and entered himself. Fuck, I was aching now. I strained against the hand-cuffs, needing more friction.

"Matt should be patient," Near was panting; from what I could see, he had three fingers in already. "I will be prepared shortly." He released a soft moan as he put the fourth finger in.

I shuddered at the sound, and humped him again. He removed his fingers and put them to my lips again. Knowing that he wouldn't allow me to enter unless I accepted them, I did just that.

"Kinky little bitch." _Who said he was innocent?_

I could feel him positioning my dick. He ran his fingers up and down my shaft, rubbing the head into his entrance. I couldn't take it; I bucked forwards and entered him. He groaned, ripping his fingers from my mouth to grip the white sheets. I leaned down and bit the back of his neck softly, sucking on the spot just hard enough to leave a mark. I rolled my hips into his and the friction was… awesome. I continued my humping (no longer dry) and began to aim my thrusts to the right, trying to find his pleasure center.

"Matt," he paused, panting, "Should know… the prostate… is down."

I smirked. "No, yours is right _here._" I accented the word 'here' with a particularly hard thrust, directly hitting the spot.

Near cried out, and I groaned. Hissing as I went faster, always making sure to hit that spot.

Too soon, his orifice tightened around my length. I moaned his name softly as I filled him. His own release spread across the sheets. He gently reached up to remove the hand-cuffs, and as soon as this was done, I slumped against him.

With one hand, I steadied myself so I wouldn't squish the boy. With the other hand, I pulled on Near's hair, pulling his head back a little to gain access to his throat. I planted small kisses along his throat in apology for any pain I may have caused. Once I felt sure that he had gotten the message, I rolled over. Near was getting up, about to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"Stay," I whispered, looking at him, the cover of my goggles missing.

He nodded silently before climbing back over to me and snuggling into my chest. It felt nice to be in charge every once in a while… I released a sigh and allowed myself to fall into sleep.

~Time skip~

"Matt should wake up now," Near's soft voice combined with his gentle shaking woke me.

"Nn… no, give me two more minutes." I groaned, rolling over.

"Matt, get your lazy-ass up!" What? I shot bolt upright.

"Mello?" How? I looked around wildly.

"I'm coming to pick your fat-ass up!" Oh, he was on the phone.

"Matt heard what Mello said," Near, you smart-ass.

"Oh, and Matt?" Uh-oh, Mello's pissed. "When you get back here, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Yes, Mello," I said, standing up.

This was gonna be fun. Yes, sarcasm. At least the old Mello was back. At least the ice was melting.

* * *

**A/N= Sequel? With MXM? Yes? No? Love it? Hate it? Comments? … Maybe Murder?**


End file.
